The White Rabbit Chronicles Conclusion
by if.I.Should.Die
Summary: the (un)official epilogue to the White Rabbit Chronicles. It goes through the slayers lives tying up loose ends and giving a realistically happy ending. Please R&R!


**A/N: I was blown away by the lack of people who wrote/read the White rabbit chronicles fanfiction. So naturally I had to write my own. This is my first fanfic so please R &R!**

Ali Bell sat in her kitchen with a cup of warm chai tea clasped between her hands, reminiscing. Her gaze wandered around the room, to the door jamb with her children's names and heights etched into it, to the chip on the counter left by one of the kid's mishaps. Her life had been fulfilling she decided. After Ali and the crew had graduated from high school Cole proposed to her on a date filled with romance, love, and a bit of zombie slaying. Perfect. Ali went to college to study psychology and Cole entered the police academy and came out top of his class. Obviously. As time went on they kept in close contact with the other slayers and went hunting with them at least once a week. Ali had gotten more tattoos (this time with her Nana) to commemorate each of her lost friends. She got a black and white kitten with a goofy grin on her shoulder for Kat, and two badass axes crossed on her other shoulder for Trina and Lucas.

Gavin and Jaclyn dated for a very long time until Jaclyn beat Gavin to the punch and proposed to him. They were on a date and apparently Gavin had planned to ask her that same night, she was just too quick.

Justin and Wren dated for another year but eventually broke it off. The Zombies were too much for her and she didn't like that Justin went out all the time and came back hurt. She gave an ultimatum and Justin chose to be loyal to his friends and Wren was gone.

Reeve and Bronx eloped right after graduation and have been together ever since. It took a while for Reeve to be able to move on from losing her father and best-friend but Bronx pulled her through it.

Frosty never fully recovered from losing Kat. He visited her grave every day and continuously asked the other slayers to wipe his memories but nobody complied. After two years of doing nothing but drink and grieve he decided that he was going to do something. It turns out he had a knack for finding potential slayers and training them to best of their abilities. He never said but everyone is pretty sure that Kat visited him and set him straight.

When Ali and Cole got married, and he became Mr. Ali Bell, Ali didn't have a maid of honor. The place was reserved for Kat and she wouldn't have it any other way. Gavin walked her down the aisle. Ali spent three months before the wedding trying to convince Cole to make peace with Veronica and Julianna and invite them to the wedding, she ended up postponing it for another two before Cole said yes. Ali hadn't wanted to hold on to her hate and chose to forgive them for Julianna's mistake and wanted Cole to get passed it too. It was the hardest thing she had ever done but it was for the best. Veronica became friends with the whole crew again but Frosty refused to let Julianna train and fight with the kids he was helping. He never forgave her and claimed that he needed a crew he could trust not a traitor.

When Gavin and Jaclyn got married they had a small wedding and a giant after party. Nobody is entirely sure what went down that night but Ali just knows she woke up wearing somebody else's dress lying on roof.

Two years after their wedding Ali and Cole had their first child; a bubbly baby girl with blond hair and violet eyes they named Kathryn Sage Holland-Bell. When she was three they had another baby. This time a boy with black hair and the bluest eyes they named Michael Aspen Holland-Bell. When he was two and Kat was five Ali gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl who were exact replicas of their parents. The Twins were named Trina Emma Lily Holland-Bell and Lucas Phillip Ash Holland-Bell. Ali always referred to the group as her little garden, like her mother used to call her and Emma. All of the children had the ability to see the monsters since birth and at an early age were taught what they were and how to fight them. When Kat was eight she had said to her mother that at night before bed once in a while a girl with brown hair would come in and tell her stories about herself or Ali and that the girl had called her Mad Dog a couple times. Ali explained to her what a witness was and who Kat was to her. Later that night Ali cried into Cole's chest about how much she missed her friend.

Gavin and Jaclyn had tried for eight years to have a child but they just couldn't conceive. They decided to adopt and picked a little boy named Jacob who was marked down as schizophrenic because he "saw monsters" they knew the truth and helped him cope and became the best parents the boy ever had.

Reeve and Bronx had six children surprisingly. Bronx was a very good farther and it turned out that he loved kids and wanted as many as Reeve was willing to give him.

Flash forward ten years and they lost the First of their crew. Justin died fighting the Z's because he tried to save his nephew and was bitten and infected before anyone could give him their fire. Six years after they lost Justin, Gavin died in a car accident and Jaclyn tried to hang on to life for two whole years but eventually just couldn't cope with the pain and killed herself. Which lead to now, three years after Jaclyn died, with Ali sitting in the kitchen with her tea. At fifty nine years of age Ali had four kids and eight grandkids with more on the way. Ali was expecting Cole to be home soon, along with Veronica, Reeve and Bronx, and Frosty. They were having a family dinner tonight to celebrate their lives and all of their friend's lives.

Yes, Ali decided when she heard a key rattle in the front door, she had a very good life; filled with love, humor, hurt, and loss. She had a great life.


End file.
